The Twins
by PurpleUnicornK
Summary: Do you ever wonder what Max would look like if she spent hours on her hair? Do you ever wonder what Maya would look like with barbeque on half of her face? Well now you can! The twins, have been born, since day one being to different people and nothing is going change that! Rated T please read and review and I shall get back to you guys. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, it's been a while and that's because I have writers block. If you knew me, you'd know that every time I get writers block I write a one shot. So here it goes.

* * *

**The Twins**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

My favorite subject in school today is Health. Now this is surprising because I don't like school, period. But that changed when we started learning about Birth.

I know this sounds kind of weird but it's actually quite interesting, it shows me some pretty cool stuff. For example…twins.

There are two types, Fraternal and Identical. If they are Fraternal then it's two separate eggs. Identical though is when its one egg, split into two.

Do you know what happens when there are a couple of hot identical twins at your school?

Max and Maya, the twins.

Now I know what you're thinking, what a pervert or sexist or whatever, but you have to understand, these twins aren't just hot but they are amazing.

If you ever want to see Max wearing a skirt, look at Maya. If you ever want to see Maya in sweatpants like she doesn't care, go to Max.

They each differentiate themselves, so different but so alike. Other than there personalities the only way you'd be able to tell them apart is their eyes. One has brown eyes and one has blue.

Brown the color so chocolaty it's mouthwatering. Max's eyes harden when she's about to pound someone, melt when she's helping others.

Blue, you see the waves sway back and forth when you look into Maya's eyes. Her eyes twinkle when she's flirting with one of the guys.

Max and Maya have brought many different pleasures to this earth. If you ever check out Max's ass without getting punched in the face, that wasn't Max, that was Maya. If you ever see Maya win a food eating competition, that wouldn't ever be Maya, that's Max for you.

And the last different thing about these sexy twins are-

"Hey babe," Maya said as she walked passed me winking. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"Hey shitface," Max said as she came up to me and grabbed gum from my back pocket.

Oh that's right where was I? Oh yeah, **Max**…is _mine_.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Inspired by Pretty Little Liars**

**One-Shot**

**Seriously I CANNOT go to sleep without writing this, and I am tired so seriously…I have to write this because it is 4 in the morning. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

Fang has been living in my house for about…I don't know, a week now? My mom still doesn't suspect a thing, its funny my mom knows everything. The worst part was we had a bunch of close calls. Like this one in particular…

My mom just left for work and I needed to get my earrings right before I left for school, they were in the bathroom, which happened to be the exact same time Fang had to shower.

"Can you grab me my earrings?" I called from outside the door.

"I'm in the shower!" He answered. I sighed, realizing I was late for my first period I opened the door.

"I'm just going to grab, if that's alright with you." I told him, getting inside. I looked around for them and couldn't find the earrings; from the time I have I don't really need them right now.

"Max!" I heard my mom call; I jumped in shock, not knowing she was here. "Are my keys in there?" she asked. Right in front of me, right on the counter was her keys, shit!

"I…I'm in the shower!" I replied, freaking out. Fang stayed quiet and kept the water running.

"Well that's ok I'll just walk in and check." She said, turning the doorknob. I had a fight or flight realization in my head and so I fled…into the shower. Fang freaked out when he saw me but I put my hand over his mouth and did the international be quiet sign. Oh my gosh I am so glad I haven't put on my shoes yet.

"Hey Max have you seen my work key, I haven't been able to see in anywhere these days." My mother told me. My hand was still over Fang's mouth and I kept looking up, avoiding looking down and having to see…anything.

"I can't really talk; soap is threatening to get in my mouth." I responded. Fang raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes. My mother took a minute or two to respond.

"Oh ok, see you at dinner sweetie." She responded. I waited for the door to close to finally take my hand off Fang's mouth. Fang sighed, turning around and got back to showering. I looked down for a second to see that Fang had a nice ass; I bit my lip only to have him turn around and let me see the entire package.

Um okay, my innocence deprived, gone, hasta la vista. I had seen everything now.

"Are you going to take off your clothes too?" he asked with a smirk. I glared at him and got out of the shower.

* * *

**So yeah, now I can go to sleep.**


End file.
